hogwartsregeneratedfandomcom-20200215-history
Lena Vorstenbach
Lena: "I'm not fully Russian, you twat. I'm not at all offended. And plus, I've got something better than my Russian-sized ego: your electron-sized brain. Don't know what that is, huh? Biography Early childhood Lena Marie Vorstenbach was born in a small cottage in Rovaniemi, Finalnd. Her mother had been visiting her parents at the time. She was born during a warm (well, as warm as the Arctic Circle can possibly be) spring day, and the sun had been shining through the glassless window. According to the doctor, Lena had weighed two and a half kilograms during her birth, which sort of shocked her mother because she was 'so heavy.' Six months after she was born, Lena moved back to her home in Germany. There was a large feast hosted to welcome her, though the young girl didn't really care for it at all. Two-year-old Ivanka Vorstenbach took Lena off her parents' weight, and started babysitting her without pay or perks more and more often as their parents grew busier and busier. It was more than enough time for the two of them to get to know each other and form a really strong bond, and it wasn't too surprising when Lena's first word was 'Wankah.' Perhaps, young Lena's conscience wasn't the only one that liked Vanka. Her first sign of magic was when they were playing hide and seek together in the gardens of Vorstenbach Manor. Lena was hiding away from Vanka, and she was hiding behind a bush. There was a caterpillar on her arm, and Lena flit it away from her. It quickly turned into a butterfly when it hit the air, and Lena shrieked. Vanka heard her came to ask her what was wrong (and forgetting the fact that they were playing hide and seek) and she immediately realized what happened. They were so happy they secretly held a tea party, something Lena would usually shriek in disdain of having. Four-year-old Lena watched her grandmother Enya get put into a coffin during her funeral. This incredibly saddened her, because she had been experiencing hallucinations for a couple of months, and Enya Vorstenbach said that Lena had inherited the Vorstenbach gene that allowed her to illusion things and it was normal for those who had them to experience their first hallucinations between the ages of three to five. Heidi and Johann knew (but they didn't tell anyone) and they didn't like that fact at all, since that meant that Lena had an awful lot more potential than they did, and they tried to convince Lena she was crazy. Since Lena never trusted her parents anyway, she didn't believe them, though a part of her still thought that perhaps, this was just a huge joke to fool her. She kept hallucinating, though, and eventually found a way to control them. Ivanka's death When Lena was five years old, the Vorstenbachs went on a family trip to Norway, particularly Alta. There was a frozen lake near where they were staying, and Lena and Vanka made it a point to ice skate there every single day. One day, everything turned ugly. The day was hot, and the ice turned thin. As Vanka skated on the ice, it cracked beneath her and she started to sink. Lena managed to save her in time, but not quickly enough to let the older girl evade hypothermia. She died of it that night, and Lena had never forgiven herself for what had happened. She mostly kept to herself for a few months afterward, until she then became closer to Alex, who helped her to open up. Charles Prentiss As a seven-year-old schoolgirl, Lena befriended the new boy in town, Charles Prentiss, who was in the year below her. Even with the age difference, personality clashes and et cetera, they became best friends. :: Charles: "Le, I can't seem to figure out why I'm in trouble. All I said was that zombies can turn into vampires in the middle of the night, and Jurgen Maivald bought the joke like it was nothing, then he complains for Fraulein Aigner that I lied to him." Lena:"You did, Charles. Lying isn't nice." Charles:"But my father says that lying is the only way he can get us money." Lena: "What?! How could that possibly be?" Charles: "My father... he's a con man, Lena. Please... please don't tell anyone." : ''- Charles to Lena about his father'' Unfortunately, Leon Prentiss found out Charles had told Lena about his secret, but instead of hurting his son for telling her about it, he wanted to hurt the young girl for finding out and perhaps tell her father. When the rest of the Vorstenbach family were out one day, Leon made his move. Charles was over at Lena's for a playdate, he came to the house with the intention of 'taking him home.' Instead of doing that, he cornered Lena into a dark room, and Charles quietly followed. Leon tried to ambush Lena with spells (Lena knew the Prentisses were wizards at this point), but young Lena was small and agile, so she could avoid them. Not all, though.